


Take a break

by Atomiclineoleum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, I AM SO GAY, I have more of this pairing in the works, M/M, One Shot, Price is stressed help him, This Is STUPID, i dont know what else to tag, inspired by the irl accounts, literally just Chilton being a supportive bf, not sad just happy, they are adorable, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomiclineoleum/pseuds/Atomiclineoleum
Summary: Price is stressed, Chilton wants to change that. A plan forms.Basically Chilton is a good man he sets up a break for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Jimmy Price
Kudos: 3





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's been awhile. I fell out of Jojo and have been super busy. I like Hannibal a lot now, though, so expect more probably. Sorry this is so short lmao, I'm not great at happy stuff still. I'm also sorry if this is terrible I'm super rusty, haven't written in months.

The sun sank in the sky, casting shadows through Frederick’s window. He sat on the couch in his living room, sprawled out comfortably. The dim lighting of the evening painted a beautiful picture for a night spent inside reading a book or binging a series, though the only thing that occupied Frederick’s mind was his partner; Jimmy Price.

Normally, Price would’ve been there two hours ago, but the case he was working on wasn’t making any progress. Which resulted in Price having to stay at work longer. Usually, something like this would only mildly irritate Frederick, he didn’t like to wait for Price long; Frederick could be described as needy and impatient, this had already happened multiple times this week. Not only did it bother Frederick, he knew it wore on Price as well, which made him upset. He and Price hadn’t been dating long, but he knew Price didn’t handle stress particularly well. Frederick didn’t want to pitch a fit or start a fight, but it was something he had wanted to talk to Jack about. But, he knew realistically it wouldn’t get him anywhere, Price did important work for the FBI, he couldn’t get out of it because he was stressed.

The sound of a vehicle arriving at the house roused Frederick from his thoughts. He shifted to sit upright and turned to look back at the door.

As expected, Price walked in. Frederick could tell he was exhausted just by looking at him. “You doing ok, darling?” Frederick offered.

He was met with a quiet “yeah” in response. It made Frederick extremely sad to hear Price so quiet. He was an upbeat sort of man, always cheery. It was something Frederick adored about him, he could always make the other smile. Frederick wasn’t one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, he tried to remain level headed in every situation. It was sort of a false reputation he had attempted to build for himself. It all went out the window around Price, though. He couldn’t help it.

Frederick stood up and walked over to Price, who was slowly making his way to the bedroom. Frederick followed up behind Price and gingerly grabbed his hand. This prompted Price to turn around and look at hi

"I love you, you know that right?" He couldn't help but feel sorry for Price, he would give anything at that moment to make him feel better.

The older man shifted on his feet, "I love you too, Frederick. I'd just really like to sleep now."

Frederick nodded and gave the other man a peck on the cheek, "Sleep well, then, dear."

Price smiled at him, and it made Frederick feel immensely better. He then gave Frederick a short kiss on his lips, which also made him feel better.

They parted ways after that, Frederick opting to read a book for a bit before heading to bed. It was somewhat early when Price had decided to sleep.

Shortly before he decided to retire to the bedroom, his thoughts got to drifting back to Price. Frederick wanted to do something for him, to try and make his week better. After a bit of thinking, an idea came to him. It would be a bit difficult to pull off, but he was willing to try his hardest. He grinned to himself before getting up and going to bed.

~~~

The next day had gone by as every other day before each of them went to work Frederick and Price shared their morning coffee. Frederick reading the newspaper and Price telling him about everything that happened at work yesterday.

The one thing that hadn't gone as usual, though, was what Frederick had arranged. Later that morning Frederick made a call to Jack Crawford, bargaining with him to allow Price to leave work a bit earlier than normal. It took a good minute of back and forth, but eventually, Jack gave in.

With that set, he worked and got all of his daily procedures done, allowing him to leave work early enough to finish up his idea.

Initially, he had planned to cook a very nice meal and have Price come home early so they could just enjoy each other's company, but that idea was crushed as Frederick realized he is not a chef. Cooking is not something he is any good at. So, instead, he settled for buying a nice meal and just getting it late enough that it'd still be warm when Price got there. He also bought a new glass of wine, because what's the fun of a dinner without any wine?

He had everything in place perfectly. He was just waiting for Price to get there. Frederick was proud of himself if he was being honest. He wasn't one for dining very elegantly, every so often he would, but most of the time he just ate something quick. 

As he was waiting, his nerves started to kick in. He worried that Price wouldn't enjoy what he'd done. Admittedly, he had no reason to think so, but the thoughts were there nonetheless. Price couldn't get home soon enough. Frederick moved back into the living room area to sit and ease his nerves with some reading.

It wasn't very much later that Price showed up, Frederick could hear his vehicle outside. He stood up to meet Price at the door, standing in the entryway.

As soon as Price made it through the door, he spoke "Hey, I know I'm a bit-" he was cut off mid-sentence by Frederick grabbing his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "-early. Well, you're sure in a chipper mood, Freddy."

Frederick rolled his eyes at the nickname, and Price grinned real big and dopey. It made Frederick's chest flutter, he was adorable when he was happy.

"I got dinner and wine, you've been so stressed lately I wanted to give you a break. You deserve it, darling."

Price was surprised at that, "Is that what Jack meant? He had mentioned you needed me home early. You didn't need to do all this, love." 

"Of course I did, I love you and you need a break. Don't even try to argue with me. Now, let's go eat before the food gets cold."

As they ate, they told each other all about their respective days. Price liked to go on little tangents about things at work, Frederick loved to listen to them. His eyes would light up when he talked about something he was passionate about and it was Frederick's favorite thing.

After they finished eating, they nestled up on the couch together and watched TV. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, until Price eventually fell asleep. Frederick attempted to move him, but he was not the strongest man out there. He opted for waking him up instead, even though he didn't want to.

After he finally got him awake, they both retired to their room. They changed into their respective sleepwear and laid down.

"I do hope you enjoyed your break, I know it wasn't extremely exquisite, but I enjoyed spending time with you again," Frederick mumbled, he wasn't quite sure Price was awake enough to comprehend what he was saying, but he felt like he should say it anyway.

"I loved it, almost as much as I love you." Price kissed Frederick and then grinned, "now, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Frederick smiled, "Goodnight, dear."

They both peacefully drifted off after that, Price's arm draped over Frederick, and Frederick himself cuddled up close to Price's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of these dorks thanks Hannibal irl Twitter


End file.
